Freedom
by singingblackbird
Summary: When it comes to decisions, Lizzy Holmes has t always made the right decisions. However, when it comes to Choosing Day, she HAS to choose once and for all. Read and learn about Lizzy Holmes' life, starting from Choosing Day and going on until the very end...
1. Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent world. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I do, however own my two OC´s Lizzy and her "companion" ;)

**AN:**It´s singing blackbird once again! This is the first chapter of my first Divergent story and also my first try on writing a `multiple chapter` story.

Don´t forget to review! Constuctive criticism is accepted but NO FLAMES please!

Love

singingblackbird

* * *

><p>Read and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Decision<span>**

* * *

><p>The reason that I woke up early on Choosing Day was the light. It was filtering throughout every part of our house because nearly every facade was made out of glass. After trying to sleep again and failing multiple times, I sighed, adjusted the wheelchair beneath my bed and climbed into it. As I wheeled towards my dresser a knot formed in my stomach. Which faction would I choose? Obviously neither Amity nor Candor. I wasn't that peaceful and friendly and wasn't particularly honest either. That left my birth faction Erudite or Dauntless.<p>

I decided to distract myself and decoded the passcode of my wardrobe. One of the good things of being an Erudite was the wardrobe technology: you only have to decide what to wear, give the pad directions and step or wheel (in my case) in. After a few seconds you're dressed. For today, I decided on a white blouse and a black Blazer together with blue jeans and brown ankle-high boots to go with a pair of black glasses.

I wheeled towards the kitchen where both my parents were sitting reading the newspaper. I mumbled a `good morning`, grabbed a toast and a glass of soda. As soon as I had slammed my brakes under the table, the chatter started.'How I was doing'' and „what were my feelings towards the big day" were only two of the many questions that were asked during breakfast. I barely stomached the toast and soda, cleared my plate and off we went with the Hub as destination.

During the car ride I began to feel nervous again. No amount of 'You'll be fine' could change that. As we made our way out of the car and into the building I noticed sweat shining on my palms. I tried to take one calm breath which eased my anxiety a bit. I turned to my parents. Before I could say anything, my mum said 'We're fine with whatever you choose. Just... choose wisely" I nod, the knot re-forming in my throat. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.'Do not cry.' I chided myself.

As soon as I ended conversing with myself, 'Lizzy Holmes' was called. I took another deep breath and stared toward the bowls. I could feel the stares of the other factions members on my back. I was the only member of Erudite in a wheelchair. I ignored them. I took the knife and set it. Two seconds later I saw something crimson on my hand. I had made my decision. The drop of blood fell into the drizzling coals. I decided to be brave. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and commanded my brain to act normal as it could as I made my way towards the crowd of cheering Dauntless.'I made it.' was all I thought.


	2. Jumps and Confusion

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Divergent world. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I do own my two OC´s Lizzy and Miles.

**AN:** And here is chapter 2! Thanks to **Claire Reilly** (I hope I spelled that right...) for reviewing! That made my day!

Sorry for any typos, this chapter wasn´t BETA-ed. I think my Beta will do it later.

singingblackbird

XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review and enjoy! At least 2 <strong>**reviews in total for more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jumps and confusion<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as I positioned myself beneath the seats that were occupied by the Dauntless faction members, no <em>my <em>faction members I chided myself initially, ´Miles Keiran´ was called. He was Amity. Clothed in red trousers and an orange shirt there couldn´t be any other conclusion.

_Amity_.

The faction of `berry pickers`as my father used to call members of that faction. I still don´t know why but since I was a toddler, he told me that ´They don´t do anything else than playing silly games and singing songs`. I don´t know where that hatred came from but it had always been there and now it was to late to ask him. _At least until Visiting Day_, I thought.

However, something about that boy caught my attention. It wasn´t about that he choose Dauntless and we became faction transfers, the only ones for that matter, but I was surprised by his confidence, with which he took the knife. _We both had to prove something…_ I realized. He, being the first Amity in generations to choose Dauntless and me with my `wheelchair situation`. The Choosing Ceremony proceeded.

I was so lost in thought, that I hadn´t felt the light _tap tap_ on my shoulder. I turned in shock. _He _was standing there, smiling down at me. 'Is the seat next to you still free?' I blushed. _Why on earth am I blushing?_ I asked myself. 'I think so…' I got out, stuttering. 'Ok, thank you.' He was still smiling. _That smile… 'Stop that_' I told my mind. _What was wrong with me?_

My musing was interrupted by a sudden noise that made its way into my ear. _Shuffling of feet._ The Dauntless were leaving. That could only mean one thing: the train was coming. Fast as lighting, I got into action and did my best to follow the fast crowd of Dauntless that made their way towards the train.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived, I could already see the red blinking of train lights.<p>

I did some calculation and came to the conclusion that I´d grab a train handle when another Dauntless pushed the ‚**OPEN**' button and than I would just gather strength and swoop in.

Only that it wasn´t a Dauntless who pushed the doors open. It was Miles.

After I made myself a complete fool in front of the entire Dauntless company, I tried to remember that I had actually made it. It was possible to be in wheelchair and being Dauntless.

The only one who didn´t laugh was Miles. _Of course it would´ve been him. Again. What did I do to him anyway that he acts so strange around me?_ I cursed under my breath. I was out of breath and confused. _What was so special about me?_

I put my anger into my strength and slammed my hands onto my brakes, harder than I needed to, sighing.

'That was good.' he tried to take my hand into his but I turned away. 'You aren´t in Amity anymore. Don´t go all softie on me. But.. you were´t bad either...' I couldn't keep myself from mumbling.


	3. Acts of Bravery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent world. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I do however, own my two OC´s Lizzy and Miles.

**AN:**Sorry that I took so long for me to update, but I went on a class trip and had school until 30th July. I know how bad a long wait for a new chapter is.

Regardless, here´s chapter 3!

I have tetra spastic myself, so I know how Lizzy´s feeling. In short: tetra spastic is a disability which paralyzes both arms and legs. It is often shown in temporary

cramps in said parts of the body. For further explanation, google it!

Sorry for any typos!

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy, read and review! 6 reviews in total for more!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Acts of Bravery<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually I must have dozed off, because when the train stopped, I awoke with a jolt.<p>

The next thing I saw were Miles´ eyes. 'We have to jump off a roof now. At least if you believe the rumors.' 'Are you alright?' he asked, concern in his eyes.

_Am I alright? _I knew how the chances were, if you survived initiation, that is. And I knew what to expect the moment I chose Dauntless. 'As good as can be. Now, let´s face the roof!' I laughed to cover up my exhaustion and anxiety.

The next thing that greeted me were pebbles on the roof, sharp as knives. But the pain didn´t scare me or anything. I was used to needles and injections, I had to face them ever since I was born, diagnosed with tetra spastic.

I may not have felt them as bad as other people would, but they left their marks on my clothes: my jeans were even more ripped and my blouse was in shreds. By now I was thankful having chosen a blazer to go with the blouse. The next thing I noticed: my glasses were gone, probably broken from all that jumping. But I didn't care, I had a perfect vision anyway and that was just a new small step to loosen my grip on the past and rush into my new future.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a _thump _announced that Miles had made it on the roof too. He cursed, which caused me to smile. Amity´s normally didn´t curse. I was against their faction.

But then, I realized: his old faction traits seemed to wear off too.

_Bravery causes people to change, no matter how hard they try to ignore it. _

We hardly had time to catch our breath as a older Dauntless announced the last challenge that kept us from Dauntless headquarters.

One last act of bravery.

I knew that we had to jump off the roof. But I wasn´t scared. I knew that there was a net down there, which would stop us from plummeting down into darkness like a lump of stones into a pond. A few years ago, I had eavesdropped on a conversation between two Dauntless consisting of the initiation progress. Being as clever as I was, I did the math and came to the conclusion that this had to do something with a net. At that time, this information had no use at all, but now it had. Perks of being an Erudite I guess.

But I didn´t jump first. I didn´t want to be know-it-all right from the beginning. That would´ve ruined my chances on making friends with other Dauntless, other than Miles obviously, who apparently thought that he was mine already from the beginning.

But I noticed that I kind of began to like him. Not only for his appearance, but for not pitying me. I hated pity. After all I was only human too, not some freak whom people had to look at.

The black knots of the net were almost welcoming and after I sat down in my wheelchair again (which I had given to a Dauntless member to keep it safe) I almost felt whole again. New, even. Miles and I where the new coals that lit the Dauntless fire.


	4. Exploring the limits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent world. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I do however own my to OCs, Lizzy and Miles and a character that is yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Gosh, look at the date! I´m terribly sorry. Did you miss me? (that goes out to all my Sherlockians ;))

I do have an excuse. I went on vacation with my family and all my drafts of this story are on my computer at home. Plus, I was suffering from Writers Block...

Hope you like the new chapter! Although I didm´t reach the number of reviews I wished for, I´m updating because I know one or two people want me to post...

And one last thing: I won´t abandon this story that easily!

Apology for typos, this chapter wasn´t BETA - ed.

Just the best and until next time

singingblackbird

xo

* * *

><p><strong>Read, enjoy &amp; review! <strong>**7**** reviews in total for more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Exploring the limits<strong>

After another Dauntless member showed us the way to our dormitories (if you can call them that, regarding the fact that there were only two beds: one for Miles and one for me) and told us how to get to dinner, we were left on our own.

'Would you… turn away please?' I asked, grabbing the clothes I had carelessly thrown on my bed earlier that day. He just shrugged and started to pull out his own clothes.

Whilst dressing, I tried to distract myself by concentrating on the fabric. Seeing pure black on my skin was strange, but I guess I just had to get used to it.

'Lizzy?' Miles` voice yanked me out off my musings.

'I´m ready.' I said steering my wheelchair towards the door. He didn´t bother asking if I needed help. _Good, _I thought _exactly what I want, no help. He´s learning._

I found a free space next to the end of a bench, positioned my chair and started to fill my plate.

_'__You choose to either begin or continue your life as one of the Dauntless, the Brave, but _

_you have to prove that you´re worthy of being one of us.'_

The words of the Dauntless Dauntless leader, Liam, as I knew him later, still rung in my ears. His presence was announced by the rattling of cups on the tables all around us. At first it gave my quite a scare, (another ´perk`of my disability) but I recovered quickly.

I finished my meal quietly and after recognizing that I was one of the first ones to do so, took my seat once again, not wanting to stand out more than necessary.

About 20 minutes later, dinner was officially ended and we were advised to return to our dorms.

I changed fast, not wanting to be exposed too much while in the presence of Miles. He didn´t outwardly seem to mind.

Getting into bed was easy, though actually sleeping was another story.

Too many thoughts and phrases that I had heard and thought during this day were swirling through my mind.

But after a while sleep came and I welcomed the darkness that was enclosing on me.

It was once again the light that woke me. _Déjà - vu,_ I thought after rubbing my eyes and looking around in the room to diffuse my disorientation. It hadn´t been a dream. In the back of my mind I knew that it hadn´t, but still. it all felt strange.

At home, it would´ve taken me about half an hour to get dressed, but being here with the Dauntless didn't allow me that privilege.

Breakfast had passed in a blur, with me managing to stomach only a plain piece of toast and seeing that Miles didn´t eat much more either, went went off to initiation.

The initiation process didn´t shock me:

It is divided into three stages: the first primarily physical, the second primarily emotional, and the third, primarily mental.

Today we would begin with stage one.  
>Just as I turned to follow the others, I heard someone snarl 'Well, if that isn't little Miss cripple. Made to the pit, huh? Congratulations.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Any guesses on who ´the person´ might be? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>


	5. Remaining steady

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent world. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

I do however own my two OC´s and ´the bully´.

**AN:** I´m very sorry that my last update was in late **August** guys.. I mean we have October now..  
>School started again 3 weeks ago and we´re already in exams! I really do hope to update more often..<br>Thanks to anyone who has read/reviewed/favoriteed/followed this story! You´re the best!

Anyway, on with the story! Thoughts, constructive criticism, anything... Put it in that nice little box below ;)

Sorry for any typos haven´t got much time to check this text...

PS: Where did the button for the line thingy go?

**Remaining steady**

I froze. 'Well, I didn´t think that idiocy had legs let alone was able to jump. And if you don´t mind stop talking, will you? Besides, don´t talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole faction.'  
>That last one was a quote from a ancient book series dad gave me a while ago. It is called Sherlock and to this day it is one of my favorite novels, written by a man called Arthur Conan Doyle.<p>

With that sharp remark spoken, I turned and felt the familiar rage well up inside of me.

Bullies. You couldn´t be disabled and be without bullies at the same time. Impossible.  
>Although I had grown accustomed to them over the years, they still bothered me.<p>

Everyone as it seemed, thought that being disabled automatically meant _mentally disabled.  
><em>Yeah in some cases that may have been true, but in my case, it was different.  
>And I was determined to show people how important that difference is.<br>_And if you have a way with words, why don´t you use that gift? _ That´s my motto.

Before my new nameless bully could answer, a voice as cold as icicles rose from the shadows surrounding us.

'If the ladies are done with their conversation I would like to concentrate on training.  
>I´m Zane. As Liam said yesterday during this stage we´ll focus on your physical training.<br>And now some fundamental rules: You have to be in the training room by eight and stay there until six o´clock with a break for lunch. After six you´re free to do whatever you want. Between the stages you´ll get some time off too.  
>Stay in the Dauntless compound, you´re only permitted to leave when another Dauntless member accompanies you.'<p>

I heard a voice of recognition rising from the group of Dauntless initiates. _Of course they´d know the rules_,_ they grew up here,_ I thought to myself. I looked up as Zane continued speaking.

In the first stage, we normally keep transfers,'

I felt the eyes of the Dauntless born initiates resting on me and Miles,

'separate from the Dauntless - born, but since there are only two of you, we´ll let you train together. At the end, the rankings will show who of you will do which jobs but more importantly, who of you **remains** because only the top ten members are welcomed as a full Dauntless members. Four of you will be cut after stage one, Those who are left are to be cut after the final test.'

I swallow hard. The odds were definitely _not_ in my favor.  
><em>What decision did I make today? <em>I asked myself. But it was too late now. Now, there was no tuning back.

Miles spoke up from behind me, 'What do we do if we´re cut?'  
>'Leave Dauntless and life amog the factionless', Zane smirked devilishly 'or die. For some it´s the better option, but decide for yourselves.'<p>

I could feel Miles tensing up beside me and heard the murmur of the group around us.

'The first weapon you're going to use is a gun. Position yourself, remain steady and focused and then pull the trigger.' Zane´s voice sounded from a corner.

After a gun was handed to each of us, I positioned myself, pulled the brakes and got hold of the gun. I took a deep breath which calmed my nerves, my eyes went into tunnel vision and then, finally, I pulled the trigger.  
>The impact was so strong, I nearly fell backwards and I had to swallow a few times to clear my ears.<br>The next thing I heard was.. _clapping? Applause?  
><em>I blinked and my vision got back to normal. The next thing I noticed was that the projectile had moved straight through the middle of the of the target. _Bull´s eye. _I had _actually _made it. And on the first try that is. I shot a glance at Miles. He was smiling at me, flashing a thumbs up.  
>The training went on, and by the time it was time for lunch, I could hardly <em>feel<em> let alone _straighten_ my fingers.

As Miles invites me to eat with him, I oblige happily. He got his bull´s eye on the third shot, which was good. Speaking of good, I was top of class.  
>My mysterious bully from earlier was ranked 5th. No surprises there. She reminded me of a snake attacking a mouse every time she shot.<p>

While eating, I noticed Miles sneaking glances at me, but every time I turned to look at him he was focused on his lunch.  
>'Great work out there.' I said at the same time as Miles did. I laughed.<br>'We´ve got to show them that were worthy of being with them I think,' Miles said after a moment´s hesitation. 'Also you did great with that bully from earlier. She doesn´t know what a great mistake she´s made.'

I blushed and focused of eating again.

After stomaching my meal and making my way to the point where Zane told us to wait for him, I looked up at Miles.

'Missing home?'  
>'What about you?'<br>'Guess you could say it.'  
>'Mmh.'<p>

With that our short conversation ended. Minutes later, Zane appeared, leading us to a huge room with wooden floor, you could already see lines making their way towards the surface. The only equipment were a bunch of black punching bags and bizarrely… a green chalkboard at the other side of the room.  
>I smirked. Miles shot me a questioning glare.<br>_Amateurs, _I thought. Back in Erudite we had high functioning white boards but this.. This was _ancient_, compared to the guns they let us shoot with earlier that day.


	6. Brushing off the dust

**AN:** So sorry it´s been so long. School was overwhelming, so many exams, I was drowning in homework...

Anyway Merry Christmas to my readers, have a great and joyful time with loads of presents...

See you next time and lots of love

** singingblackbird**

PS: This chapter wasn´t Beta-ed. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I do not own the Divergent world. All rights go to Veronica Roth.

I do, however, own Lizzy, Miles, Zane and Zara.

* * *

><p><strong>Brushing off the dust<strong>

_Idiot_ I chided myself for thinking of the Dauntless as Amateurs.  
>Of course they weren´t Amateurs. As soon as Zane had demonstrated a few punches and kicks first in the air and then against one of the punching bags I regretted my thought from earlier.<p>

At first, I needed some time to alternate the punches and adjust them to my ´wheelchair situation´ but after a few tries I did quite good. The stings which the exercise left didn´t hurt me that much, after all, I was used to much worse.

I watched Miles´ progress with a smile but that turned grim as I watched ´the snake´ Zara. (As indicated by the chalkboard, all our names were ordered alphabetically.)

She was good. She was _very_ good. But I was determined to not let that stop me.

Hours pass before Zane dismisses us. I used the time to find the right position and the right strength which I put in the punches.

' ´Zara´ then.' It was Miles.  
>' Hmm. Seems like it.'<br>'Strange name but it fits her. Hungry?'  
>'You could say that.'<p>

And off we went. Training post - lunch was pretty good. I wanted to be prepared in case Zara attacked me again. Physically this time.

Around six, Zane called it a day and left.

I accompanied Miles back to our dorm, refreshed myself and put on some make up I´d purchased some time after lunch before the training started again.

Miles must have noticed that something was different about my appearance because when he came back from showering, his eyes lingered a little bit longer on my face than necessary.  
>As soon as he noticed he was staring, he went deep red.<p>

'You look… different. A good different I .. I yeah sorry.' I laughed.  
>'Thanks. Wanna get a tattoo too? I´m thinking about dying my hair… At least a bit.<br>'I don´t really -'  
>'Aww come on! Don´t be such a pansycake!'<br>'Pansycake?', Miles asked, arching one eyebrow.  
>'Dauntless slang. Coward. Picked it up during training.'<br>'Err - alright I´m coming.'

I laugh. It feels good to laugh. 'That´s the spirit.'

I get a wolf down my back, Miles decides on a phoenix. To show his rebirth apparently. _Cheesy._  
>I dip - dye some strands of my hair a piercing red. It´s a good contrast to my naturally dark blonde hair. I feel a hand on my shoulder.<p>

'Ready to go back?' I nod.

* * *

><p><em>Day Two<em>, I thought as I slammed my hands onto my brakes. _Ouch. _My palms were still sore and Miles didn´t look that good either.  
>We would be fighting today. Me against Zara. <em>Oh joy.<em> Time to show her what the crippel´s made of.

We get into fighting position. Hands on wheels. Alert. She strikes the first blow. I duck just in time, aiming for her lower body parts and thrusting my elbows. She wheezes a bit, stages. He next blow finds its destination. My jaw. I grit my teeth, trying to forget my pain. _Just don´t let her get behind me_ I think and turn in full speed, pulling backwards. Another turn and I´m pressing my upper body against her ribcage and breast. Another wince. She begins to stagger but has regained her balance in mere seconds. Another blow to my face, the taste of blood in my mouth. _Try to reach her face_ I tell myself silently _when there´s blood running down her face she probably can´t see very well. _I let her strike down my wheelchair on purpose, waiting till her face is hanging above my, snarling. I pretend to be giving up but at the same time I´m gathering my strength to hit her in the face. A crack. I´ve probably broken or sprained her nose, as blood is flowing from her face. She drops on her knees, grasping her face.  
>'Done yet?' I snarl, pushing myself up, tilting my chair until it´s on the back wheels again. As soon as I´m as near as I could get to her legs I crush the small wheels in the front on her lower leg with all the force I could muster. She screams. I´ve probably sprained something.<p>

Zane gestures for me to stop. I do as I am told, hands shaking, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

'She deserved it. But she´ll hate you even more now. She´s got her own ´followers´ now.  
>I just think you should be careful.'<p>

Miles tries to reason with me, pushing an ice pack against his now black eye. He´s even more battered up than I am. My jaw is bruised and every part of my arms too. I´m covered in countless scatches. Miles got a sprained ankle. But apart from that, we´re fine.

I snort. _I _should be careful? _She_ should.

More fighting on the next day. I get a sprained finger and someone has pulled out the valve of both of my inner tubes. _Revenge is sweet _they say. It´s hard to get all the necessary items but with the help of Miles I fixed it in about an hour.

A field trip for the next day is announced for the next day. I beam. I always wanted to know what´s behind the fence. Nose curiosity as Miles would say it. But I´d do anything to get behind it. I would do anything to escape the grasp of this city. To leave it behind and live my dream. The dream of being free.


End file.
